Ride the Rainbow
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: After yet another seemingly-flirtatious encounter with Mr. Cupcake, Jake begins to doubt the strength of his relationship with Lady Rainicorn. Lady decides to show him just how powerful their love is. MATURE JakexLadyRainicorn Lemon (sweet stuff; no smut)


**Yeah, just pretend Lady is speaking Korean (because I don't know a lick of Korean and I'm not using Google Translate). And fun fact: this is the first real LadyxJake lemon on this site**

**Anyways, enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Jake let his viola fall to the grass, and before long the bow slipped between his fingers to join it. "Aw jeez..." His voice was fraught with denial, what he was seeing couldn't possibly be real. "Aw jeez, aw jeez..." _  
_

It felt like only a minute ago that he and his girlfriend-slash-wife were sitting on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms and watching some cheesy pre-war slasher flick. It felt like only a minute ago that Lady got a phone call midway through the film.

_"I'll be back in a minute, Pumpkin!" _he remembered her saying afterwards. _"Just gotta stay hi to a friend." _

Jake understood. Everybody had friends, after all. Even Rainicorns. But he assumed that by 'a minute' Lady meant a literal minute; and yet, the movie was long over and Jake decided to take his viola outside to the bench and watch the sunset as he played. Across the narrow little brook that ran through Lady's yard was a clearing that gave any looking yonder a view of the beautiful sunset near the day's end.

Jake had only played a few measures of his favorite Beethoven song when he looked across the brook and saw a heart-crushing sight that just sapped all logic and good sense, making him carelessly let his instrument fall to the grass.

His mouth hung agape, like the scene ahead he couldn't even begin to comprehend despite the reality slapping him right across the face, for in the foreground of the setting orange sun he saw the unmistakable silhouette of his Lady giggling like a schoolgirl at the flexing shadow of Mr. Cupcake.

"Lady..."

When Mr. Cupcake went to one knee and crooked both his arms at a mighty ninety degree angle, the rainicorn cooed in delight. _"Oh, Mr. Cupcake!" _she said. Every word either of the two would say carried across the clearing, over the brook and back to Jake's wilted ears.

_"I know, I know," _said the ever-humble dessert man. _"Though I must say Ms. Rainicorn, you look astonishing in the light of sunset." _

Lady giggled, and though her face was shrouded to Jake's eyes he didn't doubt for a second that she was blushing.

Like she always did when admiring Mr. Cupcake.

Jake let out a long sigh as he slumped into his seat. His gut obscured the painful sight before him, and for that he was both thankful and irate. "No wonder Lady likes Mr. Cupcake so much," he said in self-loathing. "Mr. Cupcake is so trim and in great shape, he's a charmer with the ladies, and he's got these." Jake inflated his arms with copious amounts of muscle, so many that they would put even Mr. Cupcake to shame. But the illusion had no effect on Jake, nor would they on anyone who actually knew him (which was over half of Ooo). Anyone would know they weren't real, not natural. "What women would want fakes like these?"

When Jake's arms returned to their natural, unfit appearance, an idea suddenly popped into his head and he leaped from the bench. "Lady Rainicorn," he chuckled, hands balling into fists, "prepare to meet Jay T. Dawgzone!"

* * *

The sky was a whimsical violet color and edged burnt orange and peppered with stars when Lady returned to her farmhouse-esque home. "Jake?" she called as her hindquarters walked the rest of her into the living room. "Jake?" Lady glanced about the living room, lingering a look at the empty sofa with a tinge of concern on her face. She couldn't help that, as she was always was deemed to have a gentle heart. "I'm sorry about the movie!" she called, thinking she was getting the cold shoulder. "I got held up Pumpkin, I'm sorry!"

"In the kitchen, Sweetie!"

Lady took to air, only so that her nubby little hooves brushed over the carpet, and flew to where her lover allegedly was. She stopped in place upon seeing her Jake. "Oh! Finn?"

When Lady saw Jake, that's what she thought: his normally soft and modest figure was now bloated to the size of Muscle Princess, complete with biceps as big as tree trunks, legs that could kick down a wall and pecs that probably deflected lasers. Even his jowls had a bit of muscle to them, though that was more disturbing than anything else. It all reminded her of that weird 'Jakesuit' thing he and Finn always did. Only, for some reason, Finn wasn't inside his mouth. "Nope Sugar, just the one and only." His voice was chill and cocky, and he leaned back against the sink with his beefy arms crossed.

Lady didn't like it and frowned. "What is this, Pumpkin?" she dared to ask. Did she really want to know what he was doing?

Jake looked about the room, all over save for his actual girlfriend. "Oh, you know," he said, flexing his fake muscles. "I'm just trying a new look, you know? Since I can change my shape and all, I thought that I didn't really have a definitive form."

"That makes little sense, Pumpkin. You were born a dog."

For whatever reason, Jake began squatting. "Eh, not my best explanation. But hey, girls like guys with huge muscles, am I right?"

Lady tore her gaze away from the taut muscles in his thighs loosening and tightening and rolling with every squat. A blush that was born only from anger lit her cheeks. "And what does that mean?" she asked, softly. "What girls are you trying to impress?"

Admittedly surprising the rainicorn, Jake ceased whatever show he was trying to put on. Gone was the smugness in his grin that was as present as the sun seconds ago. Now he just looked disappointed. At what, she didn't know. "You, Sweetie. I...I thought you liked strong guys." His voice was fraught with guilt when he spoke snf rubbed his arm, which admittedly looked a tad ridiculous given his monstrous frame.

Lady felt her heart skip a beat. Or seven. And suddenly she felt guilty of acting confrontational with Jake. "Not in you, Pumpkin." Lady rose herself so she was at eye level with Jake, then leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "You're my strong guy."

Jake looked down, conflicted, then returned his gaze to Lady's with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, babe. For gettin' weird like that." As easy as changing one's clothes, Jake was suddenly back to his small, rotund shape. In her core, Lady Rainicorn couldn't be happier, and she conveyed this through another peck on the nose.

"But why at all?" she asked, reeling back.

Jake replied with a guilty shrug of his shoulders as he explained, "Well...I was outside playing my viola and I saw you laughing with Mr. Cupcake-"

"Oh, Jake..."

"And it got me thinking, babe! Now Mr. Cupcake's always been a knock-out with the ladies, but it really makes a dog wonder: who would choose him over the big and strong Mr. Cupcake? I mean, look at me!" Jake groped his lovehandles, suddenly grown to cartoonishly huge size. "I'm flab! Why the stuff would anyone want this?"

"_Jake the Dog!_" Lady couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own man, her strong man, just beating himself up like he's lower than trash! "Mr. Cupcake is just a friend," she explained. "I would never think for a second of leaving you for him, and you know that!"

"But why, though?" Jake asked as he took her forehooves in his paws. "I mean look at Mr. Cupcake, man! He's crazy buff and chocolate! _Chocolate! _Who _wouldn't_ pick that over...this?"

Lady had heard enough. She picked Jake up, unfurling her body across the kitchen floor and sitting him on her belly. They locked gazes. "You listen here, Jake: I love you. Do you hear me?" She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his own; she could hear his soft, haggard breath. Her eyes fluttered shut. "I _love _you," she said again. "I don't care if you are the strongest man this side of Ooo or the fattest. You are mine, as I am yours. And you are Jake, the little magic dog that cooks better than anyone I know, plays the viola, has a fun sense of humor and is a caring brother to Ooo's most legitimate bachelor." Jake tittered at her last comment, as did she. Lady pulled away and looked her partner in the eyes, circling her forelegs around his shoulders. "I would've never had kids with you if I wasn't sure you were the one."

A wobbly smile danced across Jake's lips. "I'm...your one?"

"_Yes_." Lady Rainicorn pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his own. Hers were tender, delicate, pushing softly while expressing all she felt for Jake in this one kiss. She felt Jake's lips smile against hers, and he started returning the kiss, tilting his head to the side so that their lips locked like pieces of a puzzle. For how much time they remained like this, neither of them knew. But the sky outside was dark as pitch, and their cheeks glowed like fire when they pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Lady," Jake muttered, cupping her cheek in his paw. "I'm sorry I get so stupid jealous. I'm just an idiot, what can I say?"

A playful smile tugged at Lady's mouth. "Nothing more. You make me feel like a genius."

"Funny." Jake smiled and placed his other paw on her pink cheek. "I thought you already were."

Lady snickered. "That's so bad." She would have laughed more if Jake didn't suddenly bombard her with another kiss on the lips. This was different from the last, as it lacked the tenderness that Lady provided and was now passionate, fiery, _sexy. _Jake lead the dance, running one hand down the length of her muzzle with the other combing through waves of her thick golden mane. Lady gently caressed his neck, not wanting to pull away. The heat between the two of them made a moan escape Lady's lips when Jake pulled away for a second and dove right back in.

Lady breathed hard, taking in Jake's powerful musk that drove her crazy and sent a burst of lightning all the way down to her nethers. All the way at the other end of the kitchen, where he second half piled up, her hind legs kicked and scraped across the tiled floor with every lustful graze Jake's tongue made across her own. It was too much, too much to bear any longer, and she could feel the heat on her belly radiating from Jake's own aroused sex.

"Jake..." she breathed.

The dog's lewd grin was coated in a film of saliva, both of his own and his partner's. The look in Lady's half-lidded gaze, the lust in her hefty pants and the blush in her cheeks said it all. Jake pecked her chin with a kiss as the lower half of his body stretched out to meet hers. But Jake wasn't even halfway there when Rainicorn muttered, "No." Jake froze, unsure of what to do. "No, my love. Tonight, I want the real you."

While Lady's rear end slithered up to the two of them, she leaned in towards Jake's ear and nibbled at it. It was light, playful, and sent Jake's tail into a frenzy against her technicolor belly like a wardrum. As she did that, her hoof teased its way down his stomach. Jake's gasp shuddered when Lady's hoof and gave a single, long strong to his twitching erection. He always told her it was an 'average' size for a dog, and when he did he sounded ashamed. Lady always assured him that it was perfect, and she meant it.

When her hindquarters neared, Lady rolled unto her belly, lifting Jake in her forelegs and peppering his lips with a flurry of spicy little kisses. "I'm all yours, Pumpkin. Forever."

Jake ran his paw down Lady's belly, only needing to turn a little to face her hindquarters as she coiled around his body. Jake pushed her blonde tail aside, taking a moment to behold Lady's privates. Her lips, twin puffs of stripes blue green and yellow already glistening wet and screaming for attention. Lady's hips undulated from side to side, her tail flicking a bit still held in Jake's grasp. Without delaying a second more, Jake rested his hands upon her ample flanks and began to ease himself in. Lady cooed in delight, and within seconds and a wet plop his member slid inside her pussy.

_"Oh!"_ she moaned. Jake grunted a bit; the heat and tightness of his Rainicorn was always like a virgin's first tumble (which he was discreetly thankful for). Jake hilted again, slow and methodical with passion driving his every muscle. Lady rolled her hips against his own, and Jake rolled with her. Their movements were driven, a gradual force that built within both their cores. Lady always showed her enjoyment more, as even now her coiled figure trembled with every rotation of their hips and one moan after the other passed through her gaping mouth.

Jake panted hard, forcing down a grunt as his fingers sunk into Lady's plump rear end. The action made his partner squeak and quicken the grind of her hips. The sudden pick up in speed shot a jolt up Jake's body and made him buck his hips. "Ah...!" Lady squeaked.

The desire for more overtook Jake just then as the heat and wetness enveloping his shaft seemed to grow. He rested his paws on her flank and pushed his hips forward. Hilted again, he wasted no time in pulling back out and pump in again.

"Do...unh-do you feel good, Pumpkin?" Lady asked between his drawn thrusts; Jake looked up to find her face beet-red, drooling a little with lust swimming in her big round eyes. Suddenly he felt her insides tense around his shaft when he gave another slow, loving thrust and he grunted.

Unable to think clearly in his haze of lust and pleasure, all's he could do was nod jerkily. Lady craned her head towards Jake and let him take her hooves into his paws. He gave them a squeeze, and Lady took his lips in between her own. Her tongue traced his lower lip, and the heat radiating between their pelvic regions made Lady moan within their long unbroken kiss.

"Please, Pum'kin..." she whispered into his mouth. There was a note of desire in her voice, and her hips began to gyrate and drive Jake crazy as he drove himself back in, grunting at the heat that hugged his sex. His paws reflexively moved back to her thick ample bottom and started kneading at the soft flesh. That, coupled with the slow pick up in the jerk of his pelvis made Lady throw her head back and out burst a lustful moan from her lips. Her contraction intensified and her hind legs twitched and trembled.

"Harder, my love." Lady's lustful pleas were barely a whisper, yet Jake's canine-instincts heard them clear as day. Paws pushed against her rump, Jake pushed back before pulling back in, hard. He did it again, but only came out halfway then and every time after that before giving a mighty thrust back in. Lady's pussy quivered and tightened around the intruder, milking it with the rhythm of Jake's love.

Any doubts Jake had about his lover were a thing of the past as the primal desire to please her and make her his took over. Every thrust he made was full of fervor, and the rump squeezed between his fingers soon felt like it was made for holding. Lady rocked her hips in time with his, pushing back as hard as he. The kitchen filled with a mix of sounds, sounds that should never be made in a kitchen - the slapping of Jake's hips against Lady's sopping mound, her hooves scraping against the tile in bursts of ecstasy, their grunts and moans creating the music of love that increased in power as Jake quickened his pace.

Jake had always been passionate in the bedroom, and tonight was certainly no different; quick and deep were his thrusts. Lady leaned forward and pushed her tongue into his mouth. The action, the sensation of his partner's tongue exploring every angle of his own, drove Jake into a frenzy and increase the speed of his pounding.

"O-Oh, Glob! Do - ah - Don't stop, my love!" she cried as his pelvis bombarded her rear-end. Lady's hooves wrestled one of Jake's paws off her ass and squeezed it tight, which he returned as her insides intensified once more. They spasmed around Jake's member, her pussy wept, and Lady's eyes rolled back in her head as her lids came down.

As Jake was pumping away at his lover, he could see the pleasure she's feeling become as obvious as it could be with her tongue drunkenly falling out of her mouth and her eyes betraying a cry for more. Lady's moans and yelps built in volume with every stroke his love made as it massaged her soft inner walls. Soon Lady's entire body was rocking to the tempo of his humping, and that soft blonde tail of hers Jake loved so much danced in tandem to his movements. With everything going on, Lady's building cries, the feeling of her copious butt slamming against his belly, the massage his length was being given, it all both excited and tormented Jake's insides with a burn he never got from anything else. And now Jake's one and only regret about this whole night was that it would soon be over.

"La - AH - Lady! I can't -"

The floodgates were about to burst, she knew, for both of them.

A few more thrusts Jake forced before Lady's cry filled every corner of her home and the empty glade around. Her walls clamped tight around Jake's member, pulsating deliberately as her orgasm milks it one last time. Her pussy wept once more and coated Jake's pelvis and stomach; only a second later Jake's own roar was added to make a duet and his seed filled her womb.

The two of them lied there on the kitchen floor, panting like dogs with Lady's forelegs wrapped around Jake's sopping-wet belly. Several minutes of silent bliss, filled only by the sounds of them catching their breath, passed by before either one of them dared to break it.

When they did, it was Lady Rainicorn. "You are my everything, Jake," she whispered into his ear. "Never forget that. Ever."

Jake moved his paws up to wrap them around his partner's leg. "I love you, Lady." She responded with a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

**Woo. Tell me what you think.**

**Seriously, Lady Rainicorn needs some more love in this fandom. Enough of this genderbent nonsense! The show's ACTUAL CANONICAL COUPLE needs love too! (jokes it's clear why it's hard to write a JakexLady fic well, but I tried my best here)**


End file.
